Bâillon et Punition
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le loft, ils s'attendaient à tout. Sauf à ce qu'ils découvrirent, sous leurs yeux effarés. Stiles et ses embrouilles... "- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Peter pour qu'il en arrive à ça ?" OS [STEREK]


**Note : Je suis teeeellement désolée pour ceux qui suivent "Quotidiens au clair de lune"... Cet OS devait figurer dans les pas-drabbles de ce recueil, mais force est de constater qu'il est trois à quatre fois plus long que prévu, alors je préfère le publier à part.**

**J'espère cependant que cela rattrapera mon retard sur les pas-drabbles! J'en suis navrée.**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : PETER :D**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Je tiens à remercier Lessa et Skayt, sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour... Vous êtes vraiment sadiques é_è**

* * *

**Bâillon &amp; Punition**

Lorsque Derek et Scott passèrent la large porte du loft, en train de discuter des derniers événements et de la manière dont il fallait les résoudre, ils ne s'attendaient pas – mais alors vraiment pas – à trouver ce qu'ils découvrirent sur le vieux sofa, faisant face aux grandes fenêtres.

\- Peter ? Cria l'aîné des loups-garous, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-ci, par-là, pour essayer de trouver son oncle.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Scott et lui se dirigèrent rapidement vers le canapé, où une masse gigotait dans tous les sens, cherchant à tout prix à se libérer.

Derek s'accroupit, tout en fronçant les sourcils, posant ses mains douces mais puissantes sur les genoux de son petit-ami, qui le regardait, les yeux suppliants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Peter pour qu'il fasse ça ? Questionna Scott, tout en se retenant de pouffer.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. S'il devait laisser aller ses ricanements ou s'inquiéter du sort de son meilleur ami.

Stiles était mi-assis, mi-allongé sur l'assise, les deux mains attachées dans le dos, et les jambes saucissonnées devant lui.

Mais ce qui faillit faire perdre son sang-froid à Derek fut le bâillon rose fushia que son oncle avait dû difficilement nouer dans la bouche de l'hyperactif, ainsi que le mot notifié d'une écriture rapide :

_« Surtout, ne touchez à rien. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici à ce que vous lisiez ce mot, ne défaites aucun nœud et n'enlevez aucune des choses présentes sur cet énergumène. Il est dangereux. Défense de toucher ! »_

Scott, pour sa part, ne se gêna pas pour éclater d'un rire tonitruant, se tenant le ventre, plié en deux. Qu'avait bien pu faire Stiles pour que Peter en arrivât à cette extrémité ?

\- Chaton ?

\- Chaton ? Sérieusement, Derek ?

Le loup-garou de naissance ne fit que grogner, tout en défaisant doucement le bâillon, découvrant alors qu'il s'agissait d'un des boxers de l'hyperactif. Passant sur comment Peter avait bien pu se procurer un des sous-vêtements de son petit-ami – ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse à propos du rôle que le plus âgé des Hale s'échinait à avoir dans le couple que Derek formait avec Stiles - Derek caressa un instant les joues rougies de son amant.

Ce dernier toussa, reprenant un souffle plus maîtrisé, se tortillant à qui mieux-mieux pour se défaire de l'emprise des liens sur son corps.

\- Aide-moi, putain ! J'en peux pluuuus ! Je veux bouger ! Ça me fait mal en plus et... Scottie. Tu arrêtes de rire maintenant ! Ou tu verras ce que c'est, un Stiles en colère ! Et crois-moi, tes jolies petites fesses de poilu vont s'en souvenir longtemps, gronda l'humain, tout en jetant des coup d'œil implorants à Derek, dont les mains étaient restées statiques sur les cuisses de l'adolescent.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à Peter, pour qu'il en arrive là ? Demanda le loup Alpha, ne daignant toujours pas s'intéresser aux nœuds qui retenaient son amant.

Non. Il était bien, là. Attaché.

_A sa merci._

Secouant la tête pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient été seuls, Derek refixa toute son attention sur Stiles, qui était encore plus rouge que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Disons que... Je l'ai, un peu, embêté ? En même temps, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je criais comme une fillette. Que je faisais trop de bruits la nuit, que-

\- Trop d'informations ! couina Scott, plaçant stratégiquement ses mains sur ses oreilles pour que les paroles de son meilleur ami ne traversassent pas le maigre bouchon que sa peau créait.

\- Et ? Termine, Stiles.

\- Ah ? C'est plus chaton ? Bouda l'hyperactif, tout en roulant des épaules, tentant de défaire les liens une nouvelle fois.

Sans succès.

\- Non. Termine. Maintenant, gronda Derek.

Il se contrôlait de moins en moins. Et voir son petit-ami se contorsionner ainsi pour sortir de cette situation inextricable – tout comme les attaches, aurait intelligemment rajouté Stiles – ne l'aidait en rien. Il sentait son sexe se presser avec de plus en plus de vigueur contre le devant de ses jeans. A mesure que le temps passait, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa condition _étroite et serrée._

\- Bon, boooon, okaaaay, Big Bad Wolf ! Tu sais bien que les grognements marchent pas sur moi. Jamais ! J'y suis immunisé, demande à Scott ! Tu verras que s-

\- STILES ! Aboya le plus jeune des Hale, faisant rougeoyer ses yeux lupins.

\- Bon okay. Ça marche, ça court, ça vole même si t'en as envie! On peut même dire que... t'es trop fort Sourwolf. Un peu. Faudrait pas abuser non plus, après tu vas... Doooonc, reprit rapidement l'adolescent aux yeux ambrés. J'ai un peu essayé de mordre Peter. Mordre est un bien grand mot, on est d'accord mais il a pas trop apprécié de voir que je voulais le... _soumettre ?_ Ouais ! C'est trop drôle hein ! Alors du coup, il a décidé, tout seul, comme un grand, de me punir ! De me punir, Sourwolf ! C'est pas juste, on est d'accord, hein ! C'e-

\- Tais-toi, maintenant.

Stiles alla répondre que _non, il ne se tairait pas. Parce que vraiment, il n'avait pas mérité ça d'abord !_ mais se ravisa bien vite en avisant la couleur toujours aussi rouge sang des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Même Scott avait eu la bonne idée de se reculer de quelques centimètres – mètres, ne soyons pas menteurs – pour ne pas se faire happer dans une dispute de couple.

\- Tu me détaches ? Minauda l'hyperactif, fixant ses prunelles couleur whiskey dans les deux billes rougeâtres de son petit-ami. C'est pas très confortable, et je suis sûr que ça va laisser des traces toutes moches sur moi ! Il paiera ce salaud !

Aux paroles de Stiles, Derek ne put empêcher son loup de gronder de contentement. Des traces ? Sur son corps ?

_Okay, il fallait qu'il se calme, ou alors il allait le prendre, là, sans douceur et devant Scott. Il lierait sa langue à la sienne, le dominant sans retour. Le dominant comme Stiles aimait être dominé. Il baiserait ses lèvres avec dévotion, les mordillant, laissant sa marque dans la chair chaude et moite. Il s'enfouirait alors dans son corps docilement soumis. Il irait plus loin. Toujours plus loin sous les suppliques tantôt douloureuses tantôt plaisantes de Stiles. Il bougerait lentement, lui laissant le temps de le sentir. Là. Tout au fond, butant contre ses parois. Et puis, il bougerait rapidement. Il le ferait crier. Hurler. Son nom. Il le caresserait, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle... Il l'embrasserait, le sucerait, l'avalerait. Et alors, il-_

Un léger coup de pied lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Son sexe durcissait de plus en plus.

_Vraiment, Stiles était un Démon!_

\- Dereeeeeek ! Aide-moi, pitié ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras ! Même la vaisselle ! Même faire des bisous à Peter s'il faut ! Même lui faire des câlins. Après qu'il ait pris ma main dans la figure pour ce qu'il a fait le bougre ! Mais pitié. Enlève-moi tout ça ! Ça gratte en plus, geignit Stilinski, lançant ses jambes en l'air pour faire comprendre à Derek à quel point il était pressé.

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Sourit largement le loup.

\- Euh les gars... C'est pas que je m'ennuies ou quoique ce soit, mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi assez vite et... euh... J'ai aucun moyen de rentrer, justement. Alors si l'un de vous pouvait se décider...

Derek hocha la tête, se relevant rapidement avant de tapoter quelques coups sur la tête de Stiles. Ce dernier le regardait, un air effaré sur le visage.

\- Je te ramène Scott.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ! couina Stiles. Tu peux pas. T'as pas le droit ! Tu...

Mais avant qu'il ne pût terminer sa phrase, le boxer rose fut de retour dans sa bouche, et le loup le renoua derrière sa tête, difficilement, étant donné qu'il n'était pas si extensible. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il pouvait bien arriver bâillonner quelqu'un avec un sous-vêtement... Il secoua la tête, embrassant furtivement Stiles sur le front, puis gronda, pour qu'il arrêtât de gigoter et de gémir.

Il ne tiendrait vraiment plus longtemps, dans le cas contraire. Et tant pis pour les pauvres yeux innocents de Scott. Il fallait qu'il s'éloignât. Il fallait qu'il se calmât. Loin. Heureusement que Scott regardait droit dans ses yeux. Et pas autre part.

_Ouais. Heureusement, hein!_

\- Tu attendras Peter ici. Tu te mettras d'accord avec lui. J'espère juste qu'il reviendra bientôt.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens – enfin, du point de vue de tous sauf de Stiles, évidemment – Derek et Scott se détournèrent de l'hyperactif.

Le plus jeune des loups ne put quand même pas s'empêcher de se retourner pour tirer la langue à son meilleur ami, se détournant la seconde d'après pour suivre son Alpha, qui passait déjà les portes grandes ouvertes du loft.

Mais ils ne purent faire plus d'un pas dehors qu'une masse se tendit devant eux.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, gronda Derek. Pas de bêtise, hein. Et tu l'abîmes pas. Mais je pense qu'il a mérité sa punition, termina le loup, en souriant, claquant l'épaule de Peter.

Ce dernier ne fit que ricaner, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, se pavanant, alors que les larges ouvertures se refermaient sur Derek et Scott.

\- A nous deux, Stilesounet !

Seuls des bruits de vêtements froissés et des geignements répondirent à Peter, qui s'avança devant son souffre-douleur préféré.

_Si en plus, Derek était d'accord, il n'allait pas se priver de montrer à Stiles, qui était le patron._

_Ouais._

_Il n'allait vraiment pas se priver !_

**Sinon, je m'en vais de ce pas. Je transplane même. Ne me cherchez pas. Je suis... Loin. Et oui, j'aime beaucoup Peter et sa relation avec le couple Derek/Stiles :D Ceux qui me connaissent commencent à le savoir... Les pauvres!**

**Est-ce que ça mérite un petit commentaire? Pitié? :supplie:**


End file.
